Attack on Camera!
by Queenika
Summary: Wait, what's this, another Acting AU Fic? Well, fear not! This is just a bunch of actors and actresses goofing off on set, messing up their lines and escaping the paparazzi. Military Camp to shape up? Check. Eating potatoes for characterization? Check. Bleaching hair to become blonde? Check. All for the sake of filming a masterpiece!


**_Prologue _**_  
_

**_Spoilers bound ahead, yo! _**

_**Disclaimer:** I have as much as chance of owning Snk as Annie's nose shrinking. Just Kidding, I love you, you big-nosed cutie. Anyway, I don't own Snk/AoT, folks! Enjoy reading though._

* * *

Director Grisha was a highly esteemed person in the acting industry. He was a former actor himself, however, while acting was one of his passions, it couldn't compare to his love for directing. _It takes a lot of work to assemble the best of the very best to produce a masterpiece,_ he always firmly thought. He took great pains and meticulous effort to gather the most outstanding cast and the most excellent crew.

Right now, he was busy as ever. Of course, with the phenomenal manga, _[_進撃の巨人 _Shingeki no Kyojin—Attack on Titan], _about to begin filming, who wouldn't be? After reading the story and consulting the author, Hajime Isayama, himself, he made it his personal mission to bring the characters and story to life, with the best of his ability and resources. He will strive to achieve, if not surpass, the same gripping emotions that the manga invoked from millions of fans.

In front of him, his desk was cluttered with various forms of paperwork. Several copies of the script were piled up, along with permission slips, applications, bills, and a cup of (lukewarm) coffee. But was occupying most of the desk and his mind was a stack of folders, each containing a detailed profile on actors and actresses.

Grisha took a sip from his coffee, grimacing at the temperature, as he reached for the folder on top. He flipped it open and scanned its contents. He was pleased that the casting was almost finished and the actors he chose were very talented, despite the fact the most of them were new in showbiz. It was understandable considering the characters in this story are mostly teenagers.

_Eren Yeager._ Ah yes. Yeager was one of the most promising stars in his generation and he frequently played brooding characters or hot-blooded villains. To be honest, Grisha was hesitant to cast him the lead role, since Yeager was very well-known to play the anti-hero type, but there was something about his charisma and raw emotions that nailed the main character's personality perfectly. _Well, it won't hurt to try something new. If Yeager proves to be successful, this experience will widen his versatility and exposure._ He mused, setting Yeager's folder down and searching through the next.

_Mikasa Ackerman…_a promising newbie, who starred as a blind woman in the Blockbuster Movie, _When The Skies Turn Gray_, a historical drama. Besides the personality, she had also met the heroine's defining physical characteristics as well. Ackermann's records showed that she was half Japanese and half German. When Grisha had met her in the auditions, she exuded a cool yet charming aura that he immediately liked.

_Armin Arlert_. Oh, he had worked once with Arlert before. The young man was a child and teen star who retired from the industry to pursue his academic interests. Arlert was very clever and talented; he wouldn't have much problem with him. He would play the part of the intellectual deuteragonist splendidly.

Grisha shuffled through the papers, tiredly but utterly focused. _Annie Leonhardt_ originally auditioned for the role of the young aristocratic lady who joined the military, but was given the female villain's role instead. While the former character was her forte and she certainly gave off an 'noblewoman' vibe, he heard that Leonhardt underwent Muay Thai training, which was the latter character was known for.

Likewise, _Christa Lenz_ tried out for the comedic hunter girl role. She was known for playing spunky heroines and for being a professional horseback rider. But because of her youthful appearance and stature, and the fact that she just recently finished a movie in which she acted a character similar to the hunter girl, Grisha had cast her as the aristocratic young lady instead.

He gave the hunter girl role to _Sasha Braus_, an actress-model known for playing romantic comedies. She performed her character's eccentricities and humorous tendencies well, despite being very shy at first. Grisha also thought that Braus's natural Southern Accent was a bonus.

_Jean Kirchstein_ is a prominent young actor, famous for being a leading man in various genres but is also capable of playing an antagonistic lover in one movie, _Nothing Lasts Forever_. At first, Grisha debated between him and Yeager for the lead role, then considered to cast him as the perpetually kind and friendly cadet, before finally settling him as the main character's foil.

Despite being typecasted to villainous characters_, Marco Bodt_ landed the part of the sympathetic cadet flawlessly. Maybe it was because most of the heinous roles he played were generally mild-mannered ones or deceptively good psychopaths. Bodt was a silent and serious actor; Grisha knew he could count on him to do a brilliant job.

_Connie_ _Springer_ was frequently casted as a character younger than his age due to his small stature. He also has experience in voice acting and has acted in one of Grisha's sci-fi films before. He would be suitable to play as one of the main characters more happy-go-lucky friends.

Meanwhile, _Reiner Braun _is a professional wrestler, also recognized as an action star. Grisha learned that he went through basic military training as well. He would do marvellously as soldier. _Bertholdt Fubar_, besides being a renowned theatre performer, was picked due to his height (6'3. 5), which will prove to be an important defining characteristic of one of the main roles.

Singer-Songwriter-Actress Ymir gave a remarkable enactment of a cynical female cadet character. Additionally, she was the lead vocalist of a famous band, The Dancing Nomads. Grisha planned to let them perform most of the film's soundtrack.

The Director leaned back in his chair and downed the last drops of his coffee. Despite the awfully stale beverage he just drank, Grisha gave a large smile of satisfaction. He stretched, and then reached for his phone to contact his assistant.

"Yes, it's me. Contact all the cast members and schedule a general assembly next week. Corcliff Hotel on Leighton Boulevard, alright?" He said, his eyes gazing on a stray pamphlet on his desk. He started to write on his planner enthusiastically as he envisioned how successful this film will turn out.

"Oh and by the way, schedule me an appointment with the military instructor."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_And I'm back after, what FIVE YEARS? Holy Mother of Sina. And what's with the military instructor, Grisha?_

_Okay so I know this isn't an original idea, but there's this urge to let out my imagination and all that other shizz, you get me? Anyway, I plan to take my time and savor writing this story, so I apologize if it is a bit dragging. This fic will be written in arcs, with 'filler arcs' showing up here and there :)_

_Read and Review, you wonderful people! I take criticisms and if you have an idea to improve this story, let me know! I also take prompts and requests time to time._

_..comeonpressthatbuttondownthereormarco'sotherhalfwillhauntyouuuu_


End file.
